Children to the Playground
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Spoilers for Wonderland. Evan screwed up, and now everyone's paying.....Or so he thinks.


Children to the Playground.

".............Written on request for codename:penguin. Pleaz R&R if you can't wait 'til RP comes back in June!! Inspired loosely from Blue October's You Make Me Smile (the title makes sense if you hear the lyrics) and Coldplay's Violet Hill."

From what he heard, it hadn't been pretty. It was the type of fight that could ruin a relationship between two people forever-the type of fight that was never forgiven. But it was Hank and Evan- the most well-known duo in all of the Hamptons! Tucker shrugged off his thoughts though; he wanted to get the hell out of Divya's make-shift wedding and go home. 'At least Libby agreed to come along.' he thought. "

"Hey, at least try to look happy." Libby urged quietly. Tucker forced a smile on his face, although he knew it could be easily be mistaken as a grimace.

"I don't know why she's going through with this. Screw tradition! It's obvious she doesn't love him!"

"Actually, between you and me, she told me and Evan that she was going to turn him down at the alter." Tucker whispered.

"Oh! Well, if I were her I would have just told the parents no to begin with. But then again, I'm American; I don't know how important these arranged marriages are to her very traditional family." Libby mused.

"Shh, it's starting." Tucker said as he escorted his date closer to the scene.

"This is going to be interesting." she mumbled. Tucker smirked back.

Tucker and Libby listened to the ceremony taking place in front of them. Tucker glanced sideways every now and then at Evan-who was looking rather jittery.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Divya looked around at the faces of her piers and family. They all looked so happy- so at peace. How could she disappoint them? And only a handful of them knew of her plan.... He didn't seem like a bad guy, anyways.....

"I do." she whispered.

"Damn it." Tucker muttered as he suddenly took off in the other direction.

"Tucker! What the-?" But she never finished her sentence. Instead, she ran after her boyfriend.

"Evan's not going to take this too well, Libby. I need to talk to him." he explained quickly.

"Why? Did he.....did he like her?" No answer. "He does, doesn't he?!" she shouted back.

"Yes!" Tucker shouted as he ran off into a wooded area. Libby stopped dead in her tracks- her heels to upset to move another inch.

"Damn it, Divya. What have you gotten yourself into?" Libby thought. She sighed as she threw her hands into the air in fake defeat- signaling she just wanted to go home with Tucker....

"Evan- wait!" Divya yelled as she chased after a running Evan.

"Damn it Divya!' he shouted- sharply turning around to face her. "You told me that you were saying no! You told me you didn't love him!"

"I don't Evan! I really don't! I.....I couldn't do it. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry!" she cried back. "Please, forgive me!" she pleaded.

"Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how it felt to me when you did that?! I thought....I thought that maybe- just maybe- that you actually loved me!" he shot back. He spun around-catching his breath. When he turned around, he was met by a crying Divya.

"Evan, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I never knew that you-" she whispered.

"I can't wait for you. I can't, Divya. And I'm not going to sit around here and be yelled at by two of my best friends- the closest people in the world to me. I'm sorry I've intruded on your life. Trust me when I say I've learned my lesson. "

"No. Evan no. No...." Divya whispered-shaking her head vigorously. "No!''

"Yes. Goodbye, Divya. I promise I will never bother you again." With that, Evan turned around-leaving for what would feel like a very long time.

Divya stood still in her wedding gown- black mascara pulling from her eyes- running as fast as Evan.

"Divya!" someone shouted from behind her. She turned around to find Libby looking just as distraught as she supposed she did. "Have you seen Evan or Tucker?"

"Uh, I've seen Evan. He-he just left." she stuttered. "I haven't seen Tucker, though." Libby gave her a forced smile. She mumbled a thanks to her before leaving.

Libby tried o keep from running at first. She didn't want Divya to get anymore suspicious. Once she was out of eyesight, she took off her shoes and ran.......

Tucker wandered through the area- looking for Evan. He knew that he was a fan of the area and that he would most likely be there. "Evan!"

"What?!" Evan yelled back.

"Where are you?''

"Stay where you are; I'll come to you!" Evan finally said. Within seconds, Evan was within sight.

"I'm so sorry man.....But I know that's not what you need to hear." Tucker started.....

"Damn it Tucker; I'm an idiot!"

"Come on Evan. Don't be like that! It's not like you purposely told Divya to change her mind. No one expected it! You can't change it, and you have to-"

"Don't tell me a damn thing! There's nothing that you can do about it! You're the kid-I'm the adult! I should be telling you what to do- not the other way around! I can handle this myself!" Evan snapped- taking Tucker aback. Once Evan realized what he did, his whole attitude changed. "And I just can't stop screwing things up today! Damn it!"

"Evan-" Tucker started, seeming unfazed.

''Tucker,there's nothing you can do to help me;someday you'll come to realize that you can't stop what people do. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bryant. Have a nice life.

"Where are you going? Damn it Evan; you're not shutting me out! You NEED to talk to someone and I want to talk to you! It's one thing for my dad to act like I'm an idiot kid, but you of all people should know that I'm better than that!" Tucker yelled back.

"I know you're not an idiot- I know you want to help me! But you can't! Trust me, if I thought there was even a 20% chance that you could I would tell you! But there isn't; just let it be and realize that you can't always get what you deserve. Life isn't fair and you can't change that!" Just as Tucker was about to speak, Evan dismissed himself- walking away.

"Evan! Get your ass back here! I know you're planning on leaving and I know you don't plan on going back! If you're going to let Divya-"

"Divya isn't the only reason why I'm leaving! I've screwed everything up! I made Divya cry and royally pissed her off, I let my dad steal all of Hank Med's money, I've lost my closest friends, and now I'm yelling at a kid! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm a monster!"

"No you're not Evan! You're not a monster, you're not a life wrecker, you're not a burden, you're not your father! You're a good friend and an even better brother. You're a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, someone I can count on to be there for me, and you're just so much more! The list is miles long! Damn it Evan! I don't WANT you to go! You....You can't leave me!" Tucker cried out.

"I can't. I have to go. I know I'm disappointing you by leaving, but trust me when I say I have to. Thanks for everything, but I have to go now." Evan whispered.

Tears ran down Tucker's face as he watched Evan walk away. "Don't." he whispered one last time. "Please." But Evan never heard him....

Evan didn't hesitate to pack; he was back at Hank and his own place before the wedding service even ended. He would leave ASAP.

'I may be like my father, but I will do something he never did.' Evan thought as he threw his bags into his car. 'I won't come back to make a bigger mess........'

"...........Explanation: My version of Wonderland. Only slightly different. Pleaz R&R! Hope u liked it Mara!!!"


End file.
